Pink Dresses
by artmisfit
Summary: Lavi ends up in a rather uncomfortable situation after Tyki insists on him wearing what Lavi considers the ugliest dress of all time. Lucky! (Lavi x Tyki, Tyki x Lavi)


"May I ask what the point of this is exactly?" Lavi glared up at the Noah then back to the dress folded neatly in his hands. The wretched thing was a sickly pale pink, outlined in gold-colored trimming, the skirt seemed to be lost in the rows of frilly ruffles made of a slightly darker fabric than the rest of the dress and, just as Lavi thought his situation could not possibly get any worse the Noah had decided a bright red ribbon atop his exorcists head would bring the whole outfit together. Tyki had quite bad fashion sense, to say the least.

"I'm not wearing that." No way would he be seen in that repulsive gown, his pride wouldn't allow it.

"Seems you're forgetting who exactly is in charge here boy" Tyki smirked "it would be no problem for me to turn your precious innocence to dust, now what do you say?"

The grin on the Noahs face suggested he was better off following orders. This is how Lavi found himself stood inside an abnormally large closet adjacent the older man's room – with the wretched dress stuck, half-covering his thin form.

He tried everything, pulling, ripping, even clipping it to a hook on the wall in order to shrug out of the awful thing, but nothing seemed to be working. It's not like there was anyone there to help, unless he dared call out to Tyki, but being naked aside from the dress (which at the moment, was not covering very much) he assumed that would end badly, for himself at least.

After his fifth attempt at ripping the fluffy monster, Lavi decided it was time to admit defeat, examining his options he concluded the best would be to ask the Noah for help, it's not like it _really_ mattered anyway, he at least tried to convince himself of this.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the worst "Tyki!" the sound of the older man's footsteps got louder and louder before stopping outside the door "I'm stuck" Lavi's voice came out a small squeak, already regretting asking the Noah for help.

The door slammed open as Tyki stepped in giggling to himself at the sight before him. Never before had he seen an exorcist looking _this_ pathetic, knowing it was his doing made the sight all the more enjoyable. "What have we here, seems you've gotten yourself into quite a mess, exorcist."

The red head had no response to that, simply glaring at Tyki, he swore to himself that damn Noah would be dead the second he got out of this stupid dress. What was even more frustrating was the thought that a piece of clothing was restraining him, which would make him seem weak to Tyki and the entire Noah clan if they happened to find out.

The older man took a step closer to Lavi, eyes examining every inch of the boy standing before him. "If it makes you feel any better, it looks good on you." Tyki snickered.

"How could you possibly know, it's only covering _half_ of me." Lavi glared at the Noah over the part of the dress that wasn't covering his face. _'What a bother, I can barely even see anything'_

"Exactly"

Lavi gasped as the Noah grabbed his waist, he hadn't even noticed that the man had walked any closer to him. Cursing the dress yet again he attempted one last time to shrug himself out of it before felling icy hands grab the garment and roughly tug it off him. It was then he noticed the closeness of Tyki's face to his own, he could practically fell the Noahs cool breath on his forehead.

The red heads heart seemed to speed up dramatically, whether it be from fear or nervousness Lavi did not know. He silently debated this until he felt the cool hands return to their place on his hips just as they had before.

The sad smile on the youngers face startled the Noah, pulling him into a hug Lavi felt salty tears fall from his own eyes "This won't ever be over will it?"

"I'm afraid not, exorcist."

"And we can't run away, can we?"

"I'm afraid not, exorcist."

"I'll miss you Tyki."

"I know."

The feeling of icy hands moved to Lavi's chest, dusting over the skin before plunging into his chest.

"I love you Lavi" Tyki whispered before pulling the beating heart out of the youngers chest.

Review please! :) any suggestions for future fics are welcome!


End file.
